The Old Switcheroo
by c-wolf
Summary: Set in Red Witch's Universe. Predating Misfits. Poor Mystiques? Hawk decides to let Shipwrecks triplet daughters work on The Mass Transport Device.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Either the cartoon or the movie series. I also do not own G.I.Joe. The Misfits are Red Witch's unique idea.

(Had an insane idea as to what Trinity might have been up to before G.I.Joe met the Brotherhood. Don't know the time frame on this. But Toad is still in Bayville. Crossed with X-men 2. And excuse whatever few liberties I'm taking. It's all in good fun I assure you)

Hawk, Duke, and Covergirl paused at the sounds of insane cackling coming from what had become dubbed the Mass Transporter room for lack of a better term. Everyone would occasionally go in to tinker with it when they had nothing better to do. They were trying to find a way to run it. As it was, the power supply for it was severely limited.

"Great. What are Shipwreck's insane daughters up to this time?"

Hawk blinked. "I asked them to go do something constructive." He started to say.

"You do realize they're not even 10 yet don't you?"

Hawk glared. "Yet they tend to be mature than some of our other resident geniuses."

Then they heard a BANG. Then smoke was seen billowing out of the room.

Covergirl sighed. "Mature huh?"

Three hyper young girls came skipping out.

"HI GENERAL!"

Hawk sighed. "What did you do?"

They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Nothing…"

Duke groaned. "I'll get the beer."

"Better make that whiskey."

* * *

It was a standard day at the Brotherhood.

"Pietro you maniac! Come back here!" Lance yelled as he chased the maniacal speedster down the stairs and around the living room then out again.

Toad and Fred were sitting there playing Solitaire.

"Go fish."

"Fred, that's not the game."

"Go eat?"

Toad blinked. "Perfect."

As they started to get up, they heard a scream from Wanda who was in the kitchen, followed by a "YELP!" from Pietro.

Toad and The Blob ducked as the dazed speedster flew out a window. Then they heard Lance.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Shut up and die like a man!"

Then several explosions were heard.

Mystique stalked down the stairs and toward the yelling. "SHUT UP!"

"But Myst…"

Then there was silence, followed by a scream.

Wanda ran out and up the stairs while rubbing her eyes. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Lance walked slowly out of the kitchen and over to the couch where he sat down.

Toad blinked. "Lance?"

The teenager looked over with a glazed look in his eyes.

"You're scaring me." Toad mumbled.

At that point a blue figure walked out of the kitchen. Fred and Todd joined Lance in a mute stare.

The figure looked at them. "What?"

* * *

Mortimer was cleaning the facility as Magneto had asked. He was at that point putting sealant on some of the more leaky parts of the roof of the main cavern.

Below him a snarling Sabertooth was stalking away from the teenager calling himself Pyro.

"Look it makes sense. All you have to do is know the right setting…"

The feral mutant turned and roared at him.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you disagree?"

Sabertooth snarled and swiped in his general direction and started jogging away.

Eric walked into the room. "Quit annoying him."

"But I'm bored."

Eric sighed and rubbed his head. Why he'd allowed this one to join them was beyond him. As he opened his mouth, a roar was heard followed by a lot of cussing.

* * *

Sabertooth snarled to himself as he got away from the annoying teenager. A part of him understood why the boss wanted the kid around. But the other part wanted to gut him.

It was enough to make a grown mutant commit murder. Then he grinned. Already done that.

As he walked through one of the smaller rooms, he heard a sound from above. He looked up and blinked as something blue fell on him. He roared. Then cussed soundly at whatever it was that landed on him.

"Mystique?" He growled when he recognized what it was.

"YOU!" She snarled.

Sabertooth crawled away slowly while trying to stand and spoke the first thought that came to his mind. "When did you start wearing clothes?"

Then his eyes got wide as she snarled and leaped at him.

Eric, Pyro, and Mortimer walked in and stared in shock at Mystique. She was wearing a white dress, and strangling Sabertooth.

Mortimer nudged Eric. "Where are the tranquilizers?" Then he saw Eric's eyes get wide at something he saw. Mortimer turned around.

"Um. Oops?" He spoke hesitantly while staring at the maniacal looking shapeshifter.

Behind her was a whimpering Sabertooth who was holding himself between his legs as he rolled back and forth on the floor. He was too busy moaning to pay attention to the screams coming from a certain green mutant.

* * *

Mystique blinked as she stared around the room at the various stages of mess. Then she stared at the teenagers on the couch.

"I said. What?"

Lance gulped and mumbled.

"What?"

Todd blinked. "Um…" Then he gestured toward her. "Clothes?"

She rolled her eyes, then parts of her body reformed into sweat pants and a sweat shirt. "Better?"

Lance shook himself. "No. I mean, Yes?" Then he stared at her for a few more seconds.

"What now?"

"What happened to Mystique?"

Mystique blinked. "That's my name."

Lance spoke again. "You've changed, boss lady."

She stared blankly at them. "You'd think I'd remember bossing around a bunch of teenagers. I have a hard enough time staying sane around that pyromaniac we have on base."

Pietro stumbled into the house at that point. "Hi guys. What'd I …" Then he started babbling.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Mystique sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Magneto stared at the snarling person in the white dress. She was pacing back and forth and mumbling.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this, I'll kill them. Or worse, tell pyro they want to be a shish kebob." Then she grinned.

Pyro watched with wide eyes. "Um, boss?"

Eric sighed. "Yes?"

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know. Be quiet."

Mystique finally turned toward them. In the far corner of the room, Sabertooth and Mortimer were sobbing in each others arms as they stared wide-eyed at her.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

Eric shook his head. "You work for me?"

She glared at him. "You put me in charge of a bunch of misfit teenagers. Why would I be here?"

"I did?"

Mystique sneered. "Losing memory is the first sign of old age."

Eric glared back at her. "You're part of my team. Why would I want you somewhere other than here?"

"Because you wanted new recruits where you could have someone keep an eye on them?"

"I need to keep my team small right now. Xavier's doing an adequate job of training the students he has. That leaves me time to focus on my mission." Then he pointed at Pyro. "And as you can see, they'll come to me when they're ready."

Then Magneto smiled. "I doubt Xavier is aware that he is assisting me, however."

Mystique blinked. "What is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the Magneto I know."

"Boss?" Pyro asked hesitantly.

"What?" Magneto spoke quietly.

"I don't think this is our Mystique."

"I think I figured that out already."

* * *

Mystique sighed as she stared out the window of "her" bedroom. It was obvious that something had happened to kick her into another dimension. Exactly what was beyond her. She'd only heard of it happening in science fiction after all.

Then she blinked as she heard explosions followed by a rumble as the house tried to shake itself apart.

She left her room and went down the stairs slowly while preparing for an attack. What she saw when she got there was almost as amusing as it was mortifying.

Pietro was running around the room while Lance was trying to stop him.

"When I get my hands on you Pietro!"

"Oh come on Lance! You know I'm right about Kitty!"

Lance screamed and the house shook again.

Mystique opened her mouth, then heard a THUD behind her. When she turned around, she saw Toad sprawled on the floor. Behind him was a hole in the wall. On the other side was Wanda.

"AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, and stalked away. Toad got up dazedly and hopped after her.

"But Cuddlebumps!"

Mystique sighed as Fred walked by munching on a cheesecake. "Who in their right minds would put me in charge of you people? You need to be committed."

"That would be Magneto." Pietro spoke as he leaned against a wall nearby.

She stared silently at him. Then she shrugged. "Sadly enough, that makes sense."

Pietro grinned. Then he frowned as he saw Wanda pass by with a snarl on her face. "Gotta go." He zipped out of the house..

Mystique walked back up the stairs while grumbling. "Maybe Wolverine needs to stab me again. I might get a little vacation out of it."

Toad flew through the wall and slammed into her. They both lay sprawled on the floor while unconscious.

* * *

Hawk looked around at the people in the impromptu meeting he'd called.

"So. Any ideas on what exactly those three have done?"

"Besides that?" Shipwreck asked while pointing out the window.

Hawk blinked and said "What?" As he turned to look out the window

Beach Head was running around with a giant woodpecker hammering away at his head.

"Ok…"

"I haven't seen Polly since, either."

As Hawk started to talk again, a knock came on the door.

"Yes?"

Brittany, Daria, and Quinn walked in followed by an annoyed Althea.

"We figured it out!"

"The fuel problem for it?."

"No. But we did discover that the device needs something stable to focus on. Without it something might go wrong."

Hawk glared. "You think?"

The girls just grinned. "Look at this?" They said as they held up individual watches. "They have a little microchip in them that allows it to lock in on the signal."

"But what happened before that?"

They shrugged. "Had to test it without them?"

"Can you fix it?" Hawk asked. As he did, Polly appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"Already did. Just took a little while for the effects to happen."

Hawk sighed. "Good."

"We might not be able to do it again however."

"Why not?"

The three shrugged. "Something blew up? We don't know what it was." Then they blinked as the General started banging his head over and over again on the table.

Both Mystiques returned to their respective homes.

One found she had more respect than she used to.

The other found herself subjected to stares from the boys followed by blushing. Once she started threatening them with dismemberment, they stopped.

Woody Woodpecker flew up to one of his enemies. The poor man was rocking back and forth on the ground.

"No more parrots! Please, no more parrots!"

(didn't start out as a sort of a lead in from the past to my firefly/misfit fic. But in the end, it happened.)


End file.
